Prisonniers de la folie d'un homme
by Sevybi
Summary: Après une longue bataille La défaite est inévitable Harry le sait mais ne peut se soumettre, son coté rebelle ne plaît pas à Tom qui fait son possible pour faire du lui un pantin obéissant ...


**Folie destructrice ou prisonniers de la folie d'un homme**

**Resumé****:** Après une longue bataille La défaite est inévitable Harry le sait mais ne peut se soumettre, son coté rebelle ne plaît pas à Tom qui fait son possible pour faire du lui un pantin obéissant ...

A savoir Harry est ici secrètement amoureux de Severus

**(Raiting :** M Viol + Langage cru, vulgaire + torture + barbarie _ drama- angoisse- horror)

**P****.O.****V.****:** Harry

**_Nda :_**

_Salut, je ne sais pas trop comment classer cette fic et j'ai longtemps hésité à la poster..._

_Elle est assez courte, presque un os mais en même temps... ça n'en n'est pas vraiment un, je vous mets tout en un chapitre mais c'est étrangement traité... _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira bonne lecture à bientôt_

_Vous êtes prévenus, cette fic n'est pas vraiment pour les âmes sensible..._

**Je répondrais aux reviews annonyme à la fin de la fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

C'est finit.

Même si je n'avais jamais envisagé la victoire et je n'avais jamais réellement pensé à la défaite. C'est chose faite. Ils sont morts, tous ceux à qui je tenaient.

Lui, Il est là. Devant moi. Il me fixe de ses yeux brûlants, et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler violemment. Je suis un homme mort. Les mangemorts sont tout autour de moi, Severus n'est plus là pour me sauver et son sacrifice a été vint. Il s'est interposé entre moi et un _avada_...

« - Tu es déjà fatigué Harry? » fait lord Voldemort un horrible sourire en coin.

Oui, il a raison chaque mouvement me met au supplice. Je sens le sang couler le long de mon dos, et de chacun de mes membres. Je vois à peine devant moi mes lunettes ayant étaient brisées depuis longtemps. Pourtant je ne peux pas lui donner raison.

« - Non Tom, pas tant que tu es en vie. »

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais ma voix est froide et haute, aucune émotion n'y parait. Tom sourie, je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Le cercle autour de moi se ressert.

« - Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Un vrais petit ange. »

Je ne comprends pas où il veux en venir, j'ai vraiment peur. Une flamme malveillante dans le regard il me fixe dans les yeux puis parcourt mon corps.

Je veux pas qu'il se rapproche plus pourtant il le fait. Je me fais violence pour ne pas reculer. Je pensais avoir perdu tout espoir quand Albus est tombé sous les coups du mage noir, erreur... une nouvelle vague me submerge lorsque je comprend que je ne vais pas m'en tirer avec un simple _avada_.

Dans mon esprit je ne peux plus formuler une seule pensée cohérente, une unique phrase résonne " Vas y Tom tus moi!". Il sourie comme si j'étais un enfant pris en faute, je pense qu'il m'a entendu, j'avais oublié qu'il était presque aussi bon que Severus en légimentie.

« - Oh non mon mignon. Tu as pris 16 ans de ma vie, j'ai bien l'intention de prendre autant de temps de la tienne si ce n'est plus. »

Quoi? non non non il ne peut pas me faire ça! 16ans, je ne survivrais jamais... Un éclair rouge et une vague brûlante me traverse et... le néant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Le froid pénètre mon corps, glace mes os, mon esprit lui et en ébullition. Seul, je réalise peu à peu les conséquences de ma défaite. Je ne suis pas mort, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il aurait mieux fallut que je le sois...

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans cette pièce réduite, froide et noire. Je sais seulement que la faim et la soif ne me laissent plus dormir.

Une étrange torpeur règne sur mon éprit , un bruit de pas se fait entendre pour la première fois. Une force qu'il ne me semblais plus accessible me permet de me relever.

Une porte que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent s'ouvre. La lumière ne passe pas encore par l'ouverture que d'horribles cris d'agonies assaillissent mon crâne.

J'ouvre des yeux que je n'ai pas conscience d'avoir fermer. Je sais que c'est lui, la douleur qui me vrille la tête ne laisse aucun doute sur l'identité de la silhouette que je ne discerne qu'avec peine dans la lumière trop vive.

« - Content de me voir Potter? »

« - T'imagines pas à quel point! » dis-je ironiquement.

Ma voix trahit quelques peu ma faiblesse mais peut importe, ma petit rébellion fait son effet. Je suis Harry Potter! Un griffondor courageux! Je ne me laisse pas faire!

Tom hausse les épaules et tend la main devant moi.

La délicieuse odeur de riz chatouille mes narines, ça vient de sa main... Mon visage doit être perplexe puisqu'il rit.

« - Viens donc manger dans la main de ton maître! »

« - Va te faire foutre Tom! »

Je n'ai pas pu retenir ma répartie, je suis horrifié par sa demande, et plus encore quand mon estomac me rappel à l'ordre dans un grognement sourd.

Voldemort n'a pas apprécié ma réponse. Il lève sa baguette vers moi et me lance un d_oloris_. La douleur de ma cicatrice explose, comme si des centaines d'aiguille en fusion m'injectaient un liquide glacial. Le _doloris_ cesse mais un autre sort inconnu me frappe. Mon dos heurt le mur dans un craquement sinistre, la fulgurante douleur qui me travers en plus que celle causé par le sort m'incite à penser qu'au moins deux côtes viennent d'être réduite en miettes.

« -Tu es faible »

La respiration qui agite mon thorax est laborieuse, je ne peux pas bouger. Une douleur quasiment insupportable me prend à la main, un pied est en train d'en briser sadiquement tout les os.

« - Tes amis sont morts par ta faute! Regarde toi, tes parents auraient honte, ils se sont sacrifiés pour un gamin faible et inutile! Tout comme ton cher parrain! Tu as perdu! »

Je reste les yeux écarquillés, ses paroles résonnant sans fin dans mon esprit. Il connais mes peurs, mes envies ... Il rit.

Tom me tend à nouveau la main je détourne la tête.

Il est hors de question que je mange comme ça ... avec un peu de chance je finirais bien par mourir de faim, non?

La porte est à nouveau fermée, mais les cris de mes compagnons d'infortune se font toujours entendre. Les mangemorts et autre créatures que je n'ose imaginer s'en donnent à coeur joie.

Je finit heureusement par sombrer dans le sommeil, ou plutôt dans l'inconscience.

[ Un cris terrifié fit trembler Harry de la tête aux pieds. Une femme rousse aux magnifiques yeux verts se tient devant lui, son regard plein d'horreur se charge de haine en se fixant sur son fils.

« - Tu es faible! Fils indigne! Monstre inutile! »

Harry était vraiment paralysé par les paroles de celle qui ce révélait être sa mère.

« - Tu es décevant Potter! même pas capable de répondre à nos attentes! Soit heureux que Tom veuille encore de toi! Tu ne mérite même pas son attention. » Tonna la voix du directeur de Poudelard en montrant Harry du doigt.

Rapidement un grand nombre de plaintes se firent entendre en plus de la voix du vieil homme et celle de la jeune femme. Harry tenta de se boucher les oreilles mais ne pu bouger. Un cris de pure terreur franchis ses lèvres alors que des centaines de mains tentaient de l'attraper le frôlant le griffant... ]

Je sursaute et la douleur physique me rappel à la réalité. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et visiblement ce n'est pas finit... La porte de ma cellule se referme sur un mangemort qui ôte son masque dévoilant ainsi le visage de Lucius Malfoy.

« - Potter, on m'a dit que vous manquiez de compagnie ... »

« - Allez vous faire foutre Malfoy! »

« - C'est une invitation ? Qui suis-je pour la refuser n'est ce pas? »

Je sens mon visage se décomposer et je ne doute pas d'être une pâleur cadavérique... En m'appuyant sur ma main valide je recule jusqu'au mur pour m'en servir afin de me tenir debout, j'y arrive à grande peine, ce qui fait rire Malfoy.

« - Ta place est face contre terre petite pute. Les jambes écartée. De quoi te plains-tu? Tu devrais être heureux que le seigneur des ténèbres veuille de toi. Tu n'es rien! Tu as échoué et on t'offre une nouvelle place! Tu n'imagines pas combien de personnes aimeraient avoir ne serait-ce que la possibilité d'entrer dans les faveurs de mon maître. Il ne tien qu'à toi de faire preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté »

Je fais mon possible pour ignorer ses paroles pourtant elles sont comme graver en moi, pourquoi et contre quoi dois-je lutter?... Lucius est maintenant juste devant moi, quelques centimètres, je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner pas déjà... Je le repousse de ma main valide en lui lançant un regard que je sais fatigué.

Ce simple geste me déstabilise et je bascule en avant. Mes genoux frappent le sol et il rit, il rit à m'en écorcher les oreilles. Je sens sa main passer dans mes cheveux et les saisir brutalement pour me relever, avant de pouvoir dire "Merlin" mon visage rencontre la parois rocheuse de mon cachot.

« - Tu sens comme tu me fais bander petite salope? »

Je ne peut retenir un sanglot quand il presse contre mes fesses la bosse qui déforme déjà son pantalon.

« - Dégage Malfoy! Lache moi salaud! »

Je ne savais même que je pouvais être aussi vulgaire mais visiblement ça décoince d'avoir un porc qui vous enlève brutalement vos vêtements. Je continu de crier en me débattant au mieux...

« -Bien... tu me gave là! »

Quelque chose de long et fin que j'identifie comme une baguette se presse contre ma joue. Après un imprononcé Malfoy finit de me démunir de mes vêtements. Un doigt froid passe entre mes fesses pendant que j'essaie de m'éloigner en hurlant à plein poumons. Son doigt caresse brutalement mon intimité et il rit encore.

« - Putain oui, t'es puceau n'est-ce pas ma Salope. »

« - Non... je vous en pris faites pas ça... »

« - Oh oui supplie moi comme tu supplieras tes maîtres pour avoir nos faveurs. »

Je veux le supplier à nouveau mais c'est un long cris de douleur qui franchit mes lèvres alors qu'il s'enfonce d'un coup de anches en moi, il n'a pas fait un mouvement que je sent déjà mon sang couler. La douleur me transperce. J'ai l'impression d'être écarteler de l'intérieure.

« - Oh oui! t'es tellement étroite petite pute! »

« - Stop! Ah ! Je vous en pris! Ca suffit! »

Il bouge en moi, ses mouvements sont désordonnés, profonds et brutaux. Les larmes me brûlent les yeux et coulent abondamment sur mes joues.

« - Je suis ton maître petite pute!Tu m'entent? Ton maître! T'es plus rien d'autre qu'un jouet! Un esclave! »

Malgré la douleur à laquelle mon corps est soumis, les mots de mon violeur me frappent aussi sûrement que ses coups de reins.

Dans un énième mouvement en moi et en poussant un grognement animal Lucius rend les armes.

Je me sent sali, je me dégoûte par ma faiblesse. Quand il me lâche, je glisse le long du mur... je veux mourir...

« -Nettoies. »

Hein? le relève la tête pour voir qu'il me montre son sexe au repos entre ses cuisses. J'ai beau faire non de la tête, il me prend à nouveau par les cheveux et colle ma tête entre ses jambes.

Un sort cuisant me fouette le dos, puis un autre, ce jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la bouche, que j'accepte de nettoyer sa verge qui à mon grand désespoir finit par reprendre de la vigueur.

« - Et bin voilà, tu vois t'es doué pour quelque chose. »

La main qui jusqu'alors tirait durement mes cheveux d'adoucie. Je relevais craintivement les yeux pour tomber sur un sourire satisfait.

« -Suces bien et tu seras récompensé petite pute. »

Je suis horrifier en constatant que cette fois son "petite pute" ne sonne pas comme une insulte mais comme un surnom presque affectif. Et plus encore en sentant que ses gémissements ne me dégouttent pas, je serais presque satisfait de moi si ça ne me paraissait pas aussi malsain.

« - Laisse-toi aller, c'est ton rôle, tu as le droit d'être satisfait de parvenir à faire ce que tu dois... »

Il se retire presque tendrement de ma bouche et me relève par les mains qu'il attache à l'aide de chaîne.

« - Tant que tu n'as pas bien assimiler ton rôle et accepter ta place on ne peut pas te laisser plus libre. N'es tu pas d'accord? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de hocher timidement la tête. J'ai apparemment fait le bon choix parce qu'il colle ses lèvres aux miennes et bien que ça soit un baisé extrêmement dominateur, il ne me blesse pas.

Ses mains parcourent mon corps, caresse mon torse. Je ne savais pas que ma anche droite était une de mes zones érogènes. Je pense que je préfère quand il est violant.

« -Monsieur Malfoy... je vous en pris ne faites pas ça... »

« -Vous donnez du plaisir mon petit Harry? Mais ça fait parti de votre nouveau rôle, vous nous appartenez corps et âmes... Tu entends ? Tu m'appartiens, cesse de lutter, et tu seras gagnant.

« - Je suis une pute? »

Je ne peux que me faire l'effet d'un gamin perdu, mais n'est-ce pas ce que je suis? Je n'ai plus rien... si ce n'est eux...

« - Oui mon petit Harry, n'est-ce pas mieux que n'être rien du tout? »

« - Je ne sais pas... »

Le visage de Malfoy est séduisant lorsqu'il n'est pas déformé par la haine ou un autre sentiment du même genre. Il continue à caresser mon corps puis s'empare de mon sexe à demi-érigé et du sien nous masturbant tout les deux d'une main.

Il continu jusqu'à ce que nous nous vidions tous les deux. Il m'embrasse à nouveau mais je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de couler. Il se nettoie d'un sort et s'en va sans un regard pour moi.

« - Repose-toi. » dit-il en agitant sa baguette dans ma direction.

Je sombre dans un sommeille sans rêve avant même de voir la porte se fermer.

J'ouvre les yeux à la suite d'un nouveau rêve horrible secoué de sanglots incontrôlable. Les chaînes qui me tiennent contre le mur froid des cachot me cisaille un peu plus les poignets alors que j'échoue dans une nouvelle tentative pour tenir sur mes jambes. Je n'ai plus la moindre force, mes larmes redoublent alors que je sens mon sang et le foutre de maître Malfoy couler le longs de mes cuisses... ai-je vraiment pensé Maître? Non c'est impossible Lucius Malfoy n'est qu'un enfoiré de mangemort... Pas mon maître... Je n'ai pas de maître... Je ...n'ai pas de maître

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

La porte grince encore une fois. Je lève difficilement la tête. Je reconnaîtrais cette silhouette n'importe où n'importe quand.

C'est impossible, il est mort. Je deviens fou.

Snape. Severus Snape se tient à quelques mètres de moi... non ça n'est pas lui, mon Severus n'a jamais eut une respiration aussi forte et saccadée ailleurs que dans mes rêves... je rêve, oui c'est possible.

Il approche encore, son corps est maintenant contre le mien, ce n'est pas un rêve... c'est un cauchemar! Deux yeux écarlates me fixent et deux longues dents luisante de salive plongent dans ma gorge. Un cris de douleur franchit mes lèvres et le sang fuit par les deux trous qu'il vient de faire pour couler dans sa bouche.

« -SEVERUS! NON! » je cris.

Deux mains puissantes et froides se posent sur mes anches nues,et quelque chose de dur se presse contre mon ventre. Non ça ne peut pas être Severus, il est mort ! Et jamais au grand jamais il serait en train de défaire son pantalon avec empressement.

« -Non... non... pas encore... pitié. »

Je sanglote alors que le vampire retire ses crocs de ma carotide mais s'enfonce violemment dans mon intimité déjà meurtrie. Ses mouvements son violents et à chaque coups il s'enfonce plus profondément et ma tête heurte le mur.

Alors que sa semence me brûle littéralement ses canines se ré-enfoncent dans ma gorge. Plus aucun cris ne franchi mes lèvres ma voix est brisée. Les yeux jusqu'à présent écarlates redeviennent ceux que j'ai toujours connu deux obsidienne, mais elle sont emplis d'un sentiment que je ne leur avais jamais vu, une lueur de pure terreur.

« -Potter? C'est vous? »

« - Pro... professeur? »

Severus s'écarte de moi d'un brusque mouvement et retombe en arrière alors qu'un rire fou retenti dans la pièce.

« -Merci pour ce magnifique spectacle. » rit Voldemort.

Severus me regarde honteux alors que son regard me brûle aussi sûrement qu'un doloris. Le lord apparaît et lance en lance un à Sev.

« - Tu vois Severus... tu lui auras fait autant de mal que moi voir plus, tu l'as violé Severus tu te rend compte? Harry, ton chère et tendre, t'as violé, il t'a baisé comme la pute que tu es! »

Severus ne bouge plus il regarde le bas de son corps et le sperme qui s'écoule le long du mien, pourquoi il ne dit rien? Pour lui aussi je ne suis qu'une pute?

« - Tu vois Harry, il ne dit rien, tu n'est qu'une putain, il a aimé s'enfoncer en toi, tu n'est qu'un trou, la seul chose pour la quelle tu es doué c'est pour servir de vide couilles. »

Je regarde Sev le suppliant de démentir, mais il ne me regarde pas, il fixe seulement le sol. Je me sent vraiment mal... et si Tom avait raison, et si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un simple jouet entre leurs mains?...

Albus a toujours décidé ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, maintenant que ferais-je si je n'étais pas ici? Qu'est ce qu'une victoire aurais signifié, la venue d'un autre mage noir? Alors que ma défaite... en réalité n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils attendaient tous?

Comment un adolescent comme moi, sans réelle connaissances du monde magique aurait pu les débarrasser d'un homme comme Tom? comment... C'est simplement impossible, j'étais seulement destiné à être un pantin entre les mains des grands, après Albus Dumbledor dont j'étais le représentant, me voici la pute de Tom Jedusort... juste un objet... non, il a dit que j'étais sa pute, n'est-ce pas au final plus enviable? Je suis au moins considéré comme un être vivant... mes pensées cessent de s'affoler quand Severus s'approche de moi. Il dépasse largement mon petit mètre soixante-dix. Il ouvre la bouche et je suis pendue à ses lèvre.

« -Tu n'es qu'une pute, comment as-tu pu croire que je puisse ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour toi? Oui t'es bandant aussi soumis mais c'est tout, crois moi on se reverra. »

« - Non je ne crois pas, dit au revoir à l'amour de ta vie Harry. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Severus prend un sort en pleine poitrine le sort le traverse un peu comme l'aurait fait une arme à feu moldue, mais là, la différence, c'est que son corps explose.

Je suis couvert de sang...

Je tremble de tout mes membres alors que sur ma peau le sang du seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé coule lentement. Tom rit comme un dément mais je l'entend à peine, tout ce que j'entends c'est les battements affolé de mon coeur, et tout ce que je vois c'est Severus ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

« - Tu as faim mon petit Harry? »

Pourquoi une tel question? Qui pourrais avoir envie de manger alors que les murs de la pièce dans la quelle il se trouve sont recouverts de sang et de morceaux de chair ? Je lève les yeux vers lui juste pour sentir quelque chose de chaud contre ma joue.

« - Tien mange, il est tout chaud pour toi! »

Je cris de terreur en remarquant que ce qu'il tient contre ma joue c'est le coeur de Severus.

Le mage noir me prend par les cheveux et tire ma tête en arrière. Tom presse l'organe contre mes lèvres. C'est chaud. L'odeur du sang me saisie aux tripes et la nausée me submerge, les sorts précédents ont du me causer des blessures internes parce que je vomi du sang et de la bile.

« - Obéi à ton maître ma petite pute. »

Je tente de me raccrocher a tout ce qui m'entoure...

Pourquoi? Qu'y a t-il autour de moi qui vaille le coup que je me raccroche ? La mort ? La douleur ? La peur ? Les moldue disent "tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir" mais moi, est ce que je vie vraiment ?... Il ne me semble pas, donc je n'ai même plus d'espoir. Un sentiment de bien être m'envahit, un cocon chaud m'entoure, la douleur disparaît. Tout autour de moi se couvre d'un voile noir. Mon esprit qui il fut un temps était agité d'une multitude de pensées différentes est maintenant totalement noir, le néant, juste le vide, et c'est mieux, mon corps est insensible je n'en doute plus.

« - Mange mon petit Harry, mange. »

Je ne me demande pas à qui appartient cette voix. Je prend en bouche ce qu'il veux. C'est chaud, je mâche comme il demande. Je ne sent pas de goût. L'homme face à moi rit.

Mes bras retombes le long de mon corps, je ne peux pas bouger ma main droite. Visiblement, elle est brisée.

« - Endoloris! »

Mes jambes cèdent sous mon poids et mon corps gesticule. Le sort s'arrête, je me relève et reste devant l'homme face à moi. Il est grand.

« - Viens ici ma pute que je te baise enfin comme tu le mérites. »

"Ma pute" ? Je suis la pute de cet homme ? Après tout c'est mieux que n'être rien non ? Je m'avance vers lui, et il me retourne brutalement en me mettant à quatre pattes. Je sais ce qu'il va faire, il va me baiser, bizarrement ça ne me dérange pas... est-ce ça la folie? obéir sans se poser de question? Une douleur diffuse me traverse quand il s'enfonce en moi.

« - Oh oui ma pute tu es si étroite ! Cris! Cris pour moi! »

Un cris franchi mes lèvres sans que j'y prête attention. Je suis fais pour obéir. Quand l'homme fini de me besogner il me retourne face à lui.

« - Tu sais qui je suis? »

« - Vous êtes Tom Mavolo Riddle ... Mon maître. »

Une douce torpeur règne sur moi. Je suis Harry, juste Harry, pute de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il est mon maître lui obéir est mon rôle...

* * *

><p><strong>16ans plus tard.<strong>

(Tom a trouvé un moyen d'obtenir l'immortalité, chose qu'il partage avec Harry, son bras droit Lucius ainsi qu'avec Draco)

« - Tu es libre Harry. »

Je regarde mon maître terrifié, il ne va tout de même pas m'abandonner? Qu'ai-je fais de mal? Pourquoi mon maître ne veut-il plus de moi. Je reste à genoux aux pieds du seigneur des ténèbres.

« - Maître... je vous en prie... »

Je tremble de tout mes membres. Comment lui dire que je ne veux pas partir. Comment pourrais-je? je ne suis pas un homme libre ni fait pour être libre... je suis seulement une pute et un objet!... oui, je vais...

« - Je vous en supplie maître Riddle je suis votre pute, ne m'abandonnez pas... Je vous appartiens, corps et âme. Ne me laissez pas, j'ai besoin d'un maître, de vous et vos hommes. »

« - Tu as besoin de moi? Alors viens mon bébé. »

Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit et je suis heureux lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras, je trouve dans son étreinte une chaleur et un équilibre que j'ai vraiment craint de perdre.

« - Je t'aime mon Harry. »

Je plonge mon visage dans son cou et y laisse couler des larmes de joie. S'il m'aime alors je ne partirais jamais d'ici. La porte du bureau s'ouvre c'est Lucius, je laisse Tom et cours dans ses bras.

« - Je reste ! »

Il à l'air surpris et différentes émotions paraissent sur son visage, je ne les comprend pas toutes. Mes questionnements disparaissent quand il me rend mon étreinte. Pourquoi je me poserais des questions de toute façon? Je ne suis qu'un pantin, je suis fait pour obéir. C'est ma vie. Et je suis heureux comme ça.

* * *

><p><span>(Fin du POV de Harry. Retour au moment ou Luc' sort de la cellule de Harry après l'avoir violer)<span>

* * *

><p>POV Lucius<p>

Je lui lance un sort pour le plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves et quitte le cachot pour me diriger dans mes appartements le plus rapidement possible. Une fois que j'y suis, je remarque à peine mon fils et je vais rendre tout mon repas dans la cuvette des toilettes. Draco me rejoint et à l'air choqué de me voir dans cet état.

« - Père? Que c'est il passé? »

« - Je l'ai violé... comme il me l'avait demander... »

« - Vous avez violé Potter? »

Draco me fixe avec une once de dégoût reflétant ainsi mes propres sentiments.

« - Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas... Potter? »

Cette fois c'est moi qui le fixe, comment a-t-il su? Suis-je si transparent que ça? Je me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage et retourne dans mon salon avec mon fils.

« - Je n'y arriverais pas Draco... je ne peux plus... Je n'ai pas résisté... après l'avoir violé je me suis montré tendre, et je crois que ça lui a fait plus de mal encore... »

« - Dans quel état est il? »

« - Il va mal, très mal... je ne savais pas si j'avais une chance avant mais là... »

« - Je crois savoir qu'il a un faible pour Severus. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Par Salazar faites que ça soit faux! Si c'est vraiment le cas, ça explique la présence de Sev malgré sa traîtrise dans les cachots... En deux semaines, il doit avoir atteint ses limites et...

Je bondi sur mes pieds en demandant à Draco d'aller chercher des potions de régénération sanguine. Si je ne me suis pas trompé il va laisser Sev dans la cellule de Harry alors que son instinct vampirique aura largement reprit le dessus. Je cours, de toute façon j'avais l'intention de fuir l'Angleterre.

Le moment est venu. J'arrive devant la cellule de Harry et entend la voix du Lord.

« - Tu vois Harry, il ne dit rien, tu n'est qu'une putain, il a aimé s'enfoncer en toi, tu n'est qu'un trou, la seul chose pour la quelle tu es doué c'est pour servir de vide couilles. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, je suis arrivé trop tard. Mon petit griffon doit vraiment être mal en point. Après un cours silence Severus prend la parole, je dois vraiment tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« -Tu n'es qu'une pute, comment as-tu pu croire que je puisse ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour toi? Oui t'es bandant aussi soumis mais c'est tout, crois moi on se reverra »

Je pris Merlin pour que les seigneur des ténèbres ne remarque pas le manque je rage dans la tirade de mon ami, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, puis que le Lord reprend:

« - Non je ne crois pas, dit au revoir à l'amour de ta vie Harry. »

Au même moment mon fils arrive avec la fiole que je lui ai demandé.

« - Père que faisons nous? »

« - Il faut le sortir de là, Severus est mort. Viens avec nous, Draco. »

Il hoche la tête, ça fais déjà un temps qu'il rêve de partir même s'il ne m'en à jamais parler. Nous sommes interrompu par Tom qui reprend la parole à l'intérieur de cellule.

« - Tu as faim mon petit Harry? »

Qu'a il encore bien pu inventer? Visiblement Draco se pose la même question, il est rare qu'un sentiment paraisse sur nos visages pourtant à cet instant l'inquiétude se voyait parfaitement.

D'un commun accord nous pénétrons dans la salle lorsqu'un nouveau cris de terreur se fait entendre. Le spectacle qui s'offre à nous est insoutenable comme Draco je suis paralysé.

Harry est toujours attaché. Les murs et son corps nu sont recouvert de sang et... de morceau de chaire. Severus... Draco ne tien plus et vomi tripes et boyaux.

« - Obéis à ton maître ma petite pute. »

Je suis totalement horrifier en voyant que le Lord est en train de demander à Harry de... manger le coeur de celui qu'il aime. Harry, ses yeux perdent lentement leur éclat je dois faire quelque chose. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger. Draco et lui aussi tétanisé. il s'accroche à mon bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, et je lui en suis reconnaissant, s'il n'avait pas était là, je crois que j'aurais fuit.

« - Manges mon petit Harry, manges. »

Je reste stupéfait et bouche bée, au diable l'honneur des Malfoy. Non, ne mange pas!

Les yeux de Harry ont perdus tout leur éclat, il fixent le seigneur des ténèbres et ouvre la bouche tel un automate.

Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas bouger, j'ai beau lutter je n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est finalement pas ma peur qui me paralyse et Draco non plus. Nous nous regardons et examinons la situation. Si nous sommes immobilisés, cela signifie sûrement que... Les yeux rouge du seigneur des ténèbres nous fixent moqueur.

Il défait les liens qui retiennent mon griffon et je lui cris de fuir... il ne m'entend pas, il est trop tard, son visage d'ange maculé de sang est toujours tourné vers le mage noir. Sa bouche si attirante mâche et il avale. Comment peut-il? Je m'introduit dans son esprit dans l'espoir de pouvoir le faire arrêter. Aucune barrière, mais à quoi auraient-elles servies?

Je ne trouve rien, j'ai beau chercher, appeler... Il n'y a rien, pas la moindre lueur, pas le moindre bruit, seul, je suis seul dans un espace vide.

Je quitte l'esprit du jeune homme pour voir son corps convulser au sol. Draco m'explique que Tom lui à lancé un Doloris.

« - Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte dans son esprit? »

« - Vas voir par toi même, use de légimentie, tu n'auras pas de difficultés, mais attend toi au pire, tu pourrais être choqué Draco. »

Mon fils fait ce que j'ai fais au paravent et j'entends Tom qui cesse son sortilège.

« - Viens ici ma pute que je te baise enfin comme tu le mérites. »

Harry s'approche comme si rien n'était, comme un pantin il se laisse mettre à quatre pattes. Les mains brutal de mon maître parcourent son corps comme les miennes l'ont fait il y à peut de temps. Draco n'a pas encore quitté l'esprit de Harry, il doit chercher un étincelle ou un signe de vie quelque par. Avec une violence que j'espère ne jamais égaler, il s'enfonce dans l'intimité déjà blesser de Harry avec un râle de plaisir.

« - Oh oui ma pute tu es si étroite ! Cris! Cris pour moi! »

Et un cris franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, non par besoin, seulement parce que Riddle le lui a demandé. Cette réalisation me fait le même effet qu'un vicieux doloris, même sa douleur il ne l'exprime pas!

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose! Tom bouge en lui rapidement et profondément. Je calme ma respiration. Draco est revenu et est bouleversé par ce qu'il voit, bien qu'il n'ai jamais porter Potter en son coeur, ce que ce dernier est en train de subir lui donne à nouveau la nausée.

Il en vas de même pour moi quand j'observe vraiment la scène. Alors que je désespère de pouvoir bouger à nouveau, à ma magie s'ajoute celle de mon fils. Il nous faudrait attirer l'attention de Harry, mais c'est impossible, Harry n'est plus. Ce corps fragile, couvert de sang qui subis les assaut du lord n'est pas mon griffons.. il est trop tard jamais nous ne pourrons rallumer la flamme de son regard, ni même éclaire juste un instant son esprit qui sombre à chaque instant plus loin, prisonnier de la folie d'un homme. Dans un dernier râle de plaisir, le mage noir jouit enfin. Il retourne Harry et le lève, je me demande comment le jeune homme peut encore tenir debout, la réponse est pourtant évidente.

« - Tu sais qui je suis? »

« - Vous êtes Tom Marvolo Riddle ... Mon maître. »

Oui évidente... il tiendra tant que le lord aura besoin de lui. Se dernier lance vers Draco et moi un sourire victorieux et cruel. Mon fils détourne le regard et moi je fixe Harry... ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Lui aussi me regarde, mais il ne semble pas me voir. Potter est mort.

« - Lucius que fait tu donc ici? »

Que dire? Il me faut redevenir celui que je hais, un mangemort, le bras droit de lord Voldemort, seul là je pourrais continuer a veiller sur cet enfant.

« -Qu'avez vous fait de lui? »

Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais bien, mais visiblement le lord aussi à changer. Il pose un regard des plus étrange sur le jeune griffondor.

« - Il est enfin à sa place, c'est mon garçon, tu m'aideras à m'occuper de lui, toi qui a déjà un si bel enfant? »

Le seigneur des ténèbres est fou. Compte-il vraiment prendre Harry sous son aile maintenant qu'il l'a détruit?

« - Oui, père vous aidera, et je vous aiderais, me comportant avec Harry, comme un frère. »

N'a-t-on jamais vu Le grand Voldemort sourire comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait offert son premier balais ? Je m'empresse d'acquiescer les dires de mon fils. Nous retrouvons notre mobilité et les genoux de Draco cèdent sous lui. Je le rattrape de justesse en lui demandant de tenir bon.

« - Je pense maître, qu'il faudrait donner un bain à Harry n'êtes vous pas d'accord? »

J'espère ne pas être aller trop loin, mais le voir comme ça me retourne vraiment. Harry est immobile.

« - Lucius aussi est ton maître, comme Draco, mais lui c'est ton frère d'accord Harry? »

Il ne réfléchis pas, et hoche simplement la tête en nous regardant brièvement. Tom quitte la pièce, si j'avais le moindre espoir face à la santé mental du jeune homme brun à mes cotés, j'aurais fuis avec lui et Draco mais là, je n'en est plus.

J'enlève ma cape et la met sur ses épaules. Draco se rapproche de moi et de Harry lentement , comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, mais est-ce encore possible?

« - Hey Potty, tu te souviens de moi? »

Après un rapide examen de la personne qui lui fait face Harry prend la parole d'une voix indifférente.

« - Vous êtes Draco Lucius Malfoy, mon frère et maître, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« -Appel moi seulement Draco, et lui seulement Lucius, on va s'occuper de toi d'accord? »

« - Si vous le voulez Draco. »

Draco se découvre un instinct protecteur face à la détresse de Potter, et c'est avec délicatesse qu'il essuie le sang qui lui macule le visage. Nous sortons et allons dans mes appartements. Draco garde son bras autour de épaules de Harry, comme pour le protéger de ce qui nous entour. Une fois à l'abri nous lui donnons deux flacons de potion de régénération sanguine et le lavons, sans qu'il ne prête attention à ce qui l'entour. Harry n'est plus qu'un pantin, un pantin perdu entre les mains d'un être complètement fou...

* * *

><p>(16 ans plus tard)<p>

Je regarde à nouveau mon calendrier. Draco est lui très inquiet. Ca fait 16n ans jours pour jours que Harry est prisonnier ici... enfin prisonnier il l'était, maintenant j'ai peur de ce qu'il va devenir si jamais Tom le libère vraiment. Mon petit griffon n'existe plus, celui qui vit ici "parfaitement intégré" n'est qu'une pâle copie sans réel intérêt, et pourtant il est attachant...

Je laisse Draco à ses recherches sur je ne sais trop quoi et me dirige vers le bureau de mon maître. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui serait le mieux, qu'il laisse la liberté au jeune homme ou que je puisse le convaincre de le garder.

Je franchi la grand porte sans prendre la peine d'ériger une barrière mentale comme il y a quelques années, Tom ne cherche plus à y entrer, il a grandement changer en compagnie de son "bébé".

Je n'ai pas fait un pas que je me retrouve avec une tornade brune dans les bras.

« - Je reste! »

Harry... il a l'air...heureux? oui, c'est bien du bonheur qui transparaît dans son regard. Ce jeune homme n'est pas vraiment celui que j'ai aimé, mais mon amour reste intact, il reste mon Harry, quoi qu'en pensent Tom et les autres.

Draco sera heureux, il sont amis maintenant, et même si mon petit brun n'agis jamais qu'en fonction de ce qu'on lui ordonne je me plais à penser qu'il se sent au mieux avec mon fils et moi. Je le serre dans mes bras en respirant son odeur à m'enivrer, je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir en me rendant compte que même elle, elle a changer. Tom nous regarde avec une bienveillance effrayante. Il quitte la pièce à son tour et s'arrête prêt de nous.

« - Embrasse-moi, mon petit bébé. »

Harry se détache un peu de moi pour tendre la tête vers lui.

Tom lui mordille les lèvres et s'empare de sa bouche sans ménagement en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« -A tout à l'heure oncle Voldy. »

Je tremble en entendant la réponse de Harry. "oncle Voldy"...

Tom nous laisse seuls, je le tient dans mes bras, je sais que ses côtes doivent en souffrir, mais il ne se plaint pas, il ne se plaint jamais, je sent une larme qui part se perdre dans son cou. Nous sommes perdu, à jamais aux côtés d'un mage noir qui a perdu l'esprit, pour mon fils je fait mon possible pour ne pas glisser aussi loin que Harry.

Pour Draco et lui je vais être fort. Je les aime tant, mon fils,Harry...

Ensemble nous avons le pouvoir ensemble nous vivons... ensemble nous sombrons...

Je t'aime mon Harry.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? <em>

_Qu'en pensez vous ? Je l'ai écrite en peux de temps et relue un certain nombre de fois j'espère donc qu'il n'y à pas trop de fautes._

_Quels sont vos avis ? Bon ou mauvais, constructif si possible._

_Merci à vous pour le temps passer à votre lecture._

**RAR:**

**Sasa: **Salut. Merci beaucoup pour cette review. C'est un peu l'effet rechercher... Je ne me sentais pas forcément bien lorsque je l'ai écrite, peut être ferais-je une réecriture qui soit plus inintéressante car écrite dans un état "sain"

** Darkdaw: **Merci pour votre review encourageante. Heureuse que vous aillez apprécié la lecture. Bonne continuation à vous.

**Helo-p:** Pour répondre à toute tes question, ça serait bien long je le crains. Comme je le dis plus haut à Sasa, je réécrirais surement cette fic que je trouve moi même quelques peut étrange. Je compte mettre mon adresse mail sur mon profil, pour que ceux qui comme toi poste en "anonyme" puisse tout de même savoir si je fais une réecriture donc, si tu relit à nouveau ces ligne, n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un mail.**  
><strong>


End file.
